


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (8/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh, spibsy (lucy_and_ramona)



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [50]
Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/pseuds/spibsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Thursday (Harry Styles/Caroline Flack, Sheylinsonverse).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (8/52)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **anonymous** at [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com).

Caroline is really far too good to have anything to do with Harry, when it comes right down to it.

Everything they do, she considers a partnered decision, she asks for his input, she values his opinions, even though she has so many years on him and Harry's not sure yet that he can tell Plato from Play-Doh (although she and Alain teach him that one pretty quickly at a dinner party drenched in red wine that doesn't come from a box).

He feels like a kid again, like a stupid kid spilling stuff on himself while he tries to impress the prettiest girl at the dance, except that instead of feeling like an idiot, Caroline makes him feel warm and wanted and bright.

Not that Louis doesn't make him feel those things -- not at all; when Louis looks at Harry, especially in _that_ way, Harry feels like he's so bright he might bubble over and combust, explode in a shower of sparks and plasma into so many pieces that he'll never recover.

It's just that Louis knows him so well, knows him in every single way that any person can know another person, and sometimes that's just too much for Harry to handle, when he's still getting used to everybody pretending they know him that well anyway.

It's just nice, thinking that someone is better than he is and still being asked what he wants to do.


End file.
